


ART - Various TV Shows and Movies

by Tarlan



Category: Blake's 7, Flatliners (1990), Hawaii Five-O (1968), Hill Street Blues, Quantum Leap, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The A-Team (TV), The Professionals, War of the Worlds (TV), Young Guns (Movies), seaQuest
Genre: Drawing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1986-07-12
Updated: 1986-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created back in the 80s and 90s for various favorite TV shows and movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Professionals - Bodie and Doyle

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy these art pieces created for various zines at the time. Unfortunately, I cannot recall where each image ended up.

**The Professionals - Bodie and Doyle**

**Click on image to see the slightly larger version**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/702428/702428_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/702023/702023_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/701752/701752_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/701643/701643_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/701398/701398_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/700953/700953_original.jpg)

 


	2. ART - Other Shows and Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art created for other shows and movies int he 80s.

**Various Other Shows and Movies**

**Click on image to see the slightly larger version**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/706519/706519_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/706139/706139_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/705843/705843_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/706656/706656_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/705717/705717_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/705514/705514_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/705146/705146_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/704950/704950_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/704515/704515_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/704473/704473_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/704183/704183_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/703947/703947_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/703617/703617_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/703387/703387_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/703144/703144_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/702878/702878_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/702719/702719_original.jpg)

 


End file.
